


Halfblooded: Half God, Half Human

by FireAlder2005



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Author projecting themselves onto the OC, Black Hermione Granger, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dark-skinned Harry Potter, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Racism, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grandfather-Granddaughter Relationship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hetero to Bi Padma Patil, LGBTQ+ Representation, Luna supports LGBTQ+ people, Morally Gray Voldemort, Multi, OC isn't gonna take it, Other, Pan-romantic OC, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Period-Typical Homophobia, Ravenclaw OC - Freeform, Ravenclaw-Centric, Relatively Good Slytherins, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Serverus Snape Bashing, She's Pan-romantic and proud, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), They get their additudes in check, This is the 90s after all, Voldemort looks like Tom Riddle, WE STAND FOR REPRESENTATION, and so am i, and the wizarding world, canon ships, cause she's awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlder2005/pseuds/FireAlder2005
Summary: Mallory Griffin has lived on the streets of New York ever since she was 13.  Now, at 15, her father, the Greek god Apollo, has given her some shocking news.  Her grandfather is the Dark Lord Voldemort.  And he knows about her.She swears she will help bring him down, but as she gets to know him, and many other, she comes to this realization:All isn't as it seems.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Original Character & Apollo, Original Character & Luna Lovegood, Original Character & Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Original Character & Padma Patil, Original Character & Padma Patil & Luna Lovegood, Original Character & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains a pan-romantic character, whom I am projecting myself onto. If you are homophobic, or don't like the LGBTQ+ community, get lost. I will not appreciate you fouling up my comments just because you're close-minded. This is 2021 people, times are changing.
> 
> Being pansexual means that you are attracted to a person's PERSONALITY, not their GENDER. Pansexuals are attracted to non-binarys, gender-fluids, and others along with male and females. The 'romantic' part of my label means I'm not sexually attracted to a person, and my not experience sexual atraction, but I am ROMANTICALLY attracted to them. There's a difference. If you have any questions, you can look them up. Thank you!

A girl leaned against the railings that surrounded the underground subway entrance, breathing in the warm afternoon air. She may not have been born in New York, but she enjoyed the city all the same. It was very different from her small town in Iowa, where she grew up. A string of her hair fell into her eyes. She frowned, pulled it back, and sighed, rolling her eyes. The girl reached up and pulled out her ponytail, letting her blond hair fall around her face. She turned, walked over to a window of a close business, and began pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

There was a light breeze, which hindered her work for a bit, but she managed to get a tight grip on her hair and tied it back. The girl took her hand and brushed back some flyaways behind her ear and gazed at herself in the reflective window for a moment longer. Long blonde hair, with the ends of it a reddish color, now pulled back, fair skin that she knew from personal experience got tanned easily, as well as burned easily, and blue-green eyes. Framing her eyes were her not-quite-so-dark red, squarish glasses, and some freckles scattered across her face. She wore earrings, shaped like thin diamonds, with a clear crystal on the top and a blue stone on the bottom.

Her shirt was dark green, and she wore a gray jacket tied around her waist. The girl bent down and brushed off something that got on her blue jeans, straightened up, put her hands on her hips, and turned back around to observe the city once more, one of her black boots tapping the ground. She began fidgeting with her jacket, looking for the pocket she put her phone in so she could check the time, when a “Psst!” made her pause. She glanced around, tense and eyes wary. The “Psst!” came again, and she identified it as coming from her left. She raised her hand to her neck, playing with a necklace, then began twisting the ring she wore of her right pointer finger.

The girl walked over to where the “Psst!” came from and peeked around the corner. Then she relaxed.

“About time!” she said. “You’re never usually this late, Dad.” the man, who looked to be 20, grinned.

“Got held up by my father.” he spread his arms. “What, no hug?” the girl rolled her eyes, but smiled and gave him a hug. Her father was...how should this be put...a very interesting man. He had golden-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, was tanned, and was a very fun-loving person. Oh, and his name was Apollo. Like the Greek god.  _ Exactly, _ like the Greek god. The girl, who was named Mallory, had been raised by her mom in California, where the teen had been born, and when Mallory was two, her mother took her back to her hometown of Springbrook, Iowa, where her mother had lived as a young girl. Mother and daughter had moved around a lot, first living in Mallory’s grandmother’s house, then an apartment, then a house, then a trailer, then another house, her grandmother’s again, and then the final house. All that moving had really confused the teenager, but when one fateful day came and went, she finally understood why. It was because she was a demigod, half god and half human. Her mother had made the decision to move around a lot to confuse monsters whenever they picked up her daughter’s scent, however faint it was.

However, one day when Mallory got back home, she and her mom had been attacked by a hoard of snakes, who quickly killed her mother before turning on the then 13 year old. Mallory would have died if a powerful blast of sound hadn’t thrown the scaly creatures away, and that was the moment Mallory found out about her heritage. Ever since, Apollo checked up on her, and tried to convince her to go to Camp Half-Blood, where she would be safe. But she had inherited her stubbornness from her mother, and it also reminded Apollo of his sister, Artemis. Mallory hadn’t felt like she was ready to go there just yet, but she agreed to hang around the New York area so she wouldn’t have far to go if she needed to make a quick escape to the Camp.

“So, why did you want to meet up?” Mallory asked her father. “Usually you check in once a month, and it’s only been a week since you last did.” Apollo’s smile dimmed a bit, which stirred up an uneasy feeling in the teen.

“I have recently received another prophecy. It doesn’t refer to the Great Prophecy, but I have a feeling it refers to...you.” Mallory creased her eyebrows and pressed her lips together.

“What did it say? Do you know what it means yet?” Apollo shook his head.

“I can’t tell you, that’s part of the ‘Divine Laws’,” he made quotations as he said the last two words. “There’s nothing I  _ can _ tell you. But,” he raised a finger with a grin. “I can  _ advise _ you on it.” Mallory grinned. Her father was always finding loopholes in the rules, and she loved him for it.

“So, what can you advise me on?” she asked. Apollo blew out a breath.

“Well, first things first, there is another society on this earth filled with wizards and witches who practice magic. It turns out that you are descended from one of them.” Mallory blinked.

“I am?” she asked, disbelieving. Sure, she lived in a world where mythology was real, but was she  _ really _ related to a bunch of wizards?

“Yes, you are.” he bit his lip, the glow around him dying down a bit. “But the bad news is that your grandfather is...well...the Dark Lord. The bad guy.  _ O kakós týpos. _ ” Mallory slowly blinked, then closed her eyes and groaned.

“Just my luck.” she muttered. “Have a grandfather with an ego problem on one side, and a lunatic on the other. Just  _ great _ .” Apollo couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter at his daughter’s comment.

“Okay, okay,” he said. “Getting back on topic. The Dark Lord, or Voldemort as he is called, has recently returned. He was blasted from his body and left as a spirit after he tried to kill a baby named Harry Potter. Voldemort, however, has now regained his body through some Dark Magic.” Apollo paused before continuing. “He also, unfortunately, found a spell that showed him a family tree. His family tree.” Mallory had an awful feeling about where this was going. Apollo snapped his fingers and a golden image of a family tree popped up. “He found out that your grandmother, who he was with many years ago and left him due to his increasing love of the Dark Arts, had your mother, and then you.” he pointed to where Mallory’s mother’s name, Amanda, was at, just below a line of gold connecting the names Katherine Kilburg and Tom Riddle. Her mother’s name had a line of silver thread connecting to nowhere, but another gold line trailed down from it to her name. Mallory Griffin. Mallory stared at it.

“So...he knows about me. Bad news I’m guessing, but what’s he going to do about it?” Apollo smiled slightly. His girl was a smart one who asked the right questions.

“Well, he is looking for you, and has found out you live here,” he spread his arms around to indicate New York. “He also is  _ very _ curious on who your father is.” Mallory smiled wryly.

“Let me guess, don’t tell him who you really are?” Apollo grinned and winked.

“Bingo! But,” he added. “He will get to meet me. He’ll just think that I’m, what they call, a pureblood. Someone who doesn’t have any non-magical blood in them. Which I think is stupid because-”

“Magic comes from somewhere,” Mallory interjected. “It would have originated in those with non magical parents.”

“That’s my girl!” he said, smiling. “So, he’ll be grabbing you any day now. Just act like you have zero clue on what’s going on.”

“That’ll be easy.” Mallory said. “I still don’t know everything.” Apollo slun his arm around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I’ll be introducing myself to him shortly after he contacts you. Then we’ll proceed from there.” he rubbed her arm and pulled her into a full hug. “Good luck.” he whispered into her ear. He stepped back and vanished after Malloy closed her eyes.

She opened them, blew out a breath, then turned and walked away.

_ There she is. _ Macnair thought, half-hidden in the shadows. The girl was walking casually along, untied her jacket and put it on as the sun sank lower in the sky and brought a cool breeze with it. She slid her hands into her jacket pockets and began skipping. He retreated into an alley, leaning on the side of a building. He casted a spell that revealed where she was around the corner, and waited until she was  _ just _ there. Quick as a flash, he grabbed her arm, yanked her into the alley, and slammed his hand over her mouth. Her surprised gasp was muffled, and he pointed his wand at her neck.

“I can assure you I mean you no harm. Just don’t make a sound.” she slowly nodded and he lowered his hand, looping it around her waist, and disapperated with her in tow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is sane Voldemort. I hope he isn't too OOC. Enjoy!

Voldemort ran his pale fingers across the Malfoy’s mantelpiece, eyes staring into the fireplace. With each tick the clock made, the more impatient he grew. He had sent Macnair to New York hours ago, and the sun was now just setting. He drummed his fingers against the dark, polished wood and glanced into the large ordenant mirror on the wall. Raising his hand to his face, he drew his fingers down his cheek and smirked. He had regained the appearance he had before he lost power, and he was glad for it.

The clock struck six times, and a sharp  _ crack _ rang through the room. Voldemort raised an eyebrow as Macnair appeared with a young girl. She looked about 15, and stood at 5’5”. He snapped his fingers for Macnair to leave, and he did with a deep bow. He noticed the girl gave Macnair a glare. Voldemort almost smirked.  _ Of course, _ he thought.  _ She probably didn’t appreciate being snatched off the streets. _ When Macnair shut the door, the girl crossed her arms and stared him right in the eyes, a gleam of defiance in her blue-green orbs. He appreciated that. He respected courage, and was even more pleased that his granddaughter possessed it.

“I am deeply sorry for the unorthodox way of getting you here.” he began. She pressed her lips together, clearly still not okay with it. “But you see, when I found out about you, I knew you could help accomplish our family’s goal.” She blinked, nose wrinkling in confusion.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked, voice steady, but holding a ring of defiance.

“Your mother is my daughter.” Voldemort said, carefully watching her face. She blinked and her mouth fell open a bit.

“Your kidding.” she blurted out. Voldemort’s lips slid into a grin.

“I am not. Your grandmother was an American witch I met on my travels, but we separated since our paths were not meant to intertwine any longer. But, from our few meetings came your mother. And then, you, Mallory, am I correct?” she nodded, relaxing her stance a bit, but still wary. He was glad she was starting to feel like she could unwind around him. That would make it easier to get things through. He sat on one of the black leather couches and patted the seat next to him. “Sit.” she slowly walked over and sat down, arms still crossed. Up close, Voldemort now saw some features the two of them shared. They both had fair skin, an upright posture, and they both tilted their heads up, projecting confidence. He was liking his heiress more and more.

“Now,” he began, steepling his fingers. “First I would like to invite your father to come meet me. Do you know where he is?” Mallory bit her lip.

“Well,” she said, a tad bit hesitant. “I don’t always know where he is. He doesn’t have custody of me, and his family forbad him from doing so. I’ve been living around the streets of New York since I was 13, when my mother died.” Voldemort furrowed his brows.

“What about other members of your family? Your grandmother?” she shook her head.

“She’s dead too. Died when I was 10.” he paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and pushed away his feelings. He’ll deal with them later. “Anyone else? Aunts or uncles?”

“I have an aunt and uncle. But they have two kids who are 6 and 4. And I didn’t want to bring trouble to them-” she broke off, and averted her eyes, cheeks going red as she realized she said too much. Voldemort leaned forward.

“What do you mean by trouble?” he asked, uncharactistly soft. She pressed her lips together, clearly nervous to tell.

“My father has one major enemy, and he’s been trying to catch me off-guard so he can, well, get back at my father.” Voldemort twitched at this.

“Who is he?” he asked. Mallory shrugged.

“Father didn’t tell me. He does try to protect me as much as he can, even though his father and step-mother don’t approve.” Voldemort frowned at this. Why would any grandparent not approve of her? In the short time they’ve spent together, he had already grown attached to her.

“Why wouldn’t they approve?” he inquired. Mallory studied him for a moment.

“It’s because I was born from an unmarried relationship. Or at least, that’s why father’s step-mother doesn’t approve. She’s a-” she paused. “ _ Bdelyròs _ .” Voldemort arched an eyebrow at that.

“Was that Greek?” he asked. Mallory sheepish grinned.

“Yes. My father taught me.”

“And I presume that was a swear?”

“Yes.”

“...I’ll let it fly. For now.”

“If it makes you feel better, my father regularly screams at her for her attitude towards me.” he smirked.

“Much better.” He actually smiled as Mallory began laughing. She was completely relaxed now, and was fiddling with her sweatshirt sleeves. “I’ve noticed that you seem to be always moving,” he said. “Why’s that?”

“It’s because I’m ADHD, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. It means I can’t sit still and I have trouble focusing. I get it from my dad’s side.” Voldemort nodded, and flicked a loose piece of hair back behind her ear.

“I think it’s time I meet your father.” he said. “When will he meet you next?”

“Tomorrow for lunch.” she said.

“Perfect. I’ll have one of the house-elves clean up a room for you.” He checked the clock. “It’s almost six.” he stood up. “Dinner will be ready soon. I think it’s time you meet our hosts.” Mallory stood and followed him out of the living room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I'm not as active on this fic as my other ones. That's solely because I'm trying to finish a series of mine before I lose interest in it. I kinda have an annoying habit of losing motivation for a fic. It's annoying. I'm sure some of you can relate. Anyway, I'll post as often as I can on this one, probably once a week, maybe two if I manage it. Enjoy!

Mallory adjusted the robes she was wearing, the dark blue fabric accenting her eyes. Apollo had met with Voldemort a few days before, and passed himself off as a Greek pure-blooded wizard who moved to America to study the arts. She smoothed down the fabric and focused her attention onto her hair, pulling it out of her signature ponytail. Her curls cascaded down and she frowned, unsure on how she should do her hair. A light knock made her whip around, hand fingering her belt where she had her bronze knife hidden. She relaxed as she recognized Narcissa Malfoy, a woman Mallory had come to like over the past few days.

“Would you like some help?” the hostess softly asked, gesturing to Mallory’s hair. The teen gave a small smile.

“Yes please.” Narcissa flicked her wand and a hairbrush appeared, and began to gently work through her hair. Narcissa studied her hair, then her robes, then nodded. When the brush was set back down, Narcissa swished her wand and Mallory’s curls began organizing itself. Some strands here, others there, and Narcissa then inspected her from all sides and gave a satisfied nod.

“Perfect.” the female Malfoy turned her around to face the mirror. Mallory’s curly blond to reddish hair had been used to make a braid across her head, and the rest were left hanging down. Mallory brought her hand up to her hair, appreciating the design and delicacy of it.

“Thank you.” she breathed. Narcissa smiled.

“I used to do my sisters’ hair all the time.” she said as they walked out of Mallory’s room.

Mallory spun her wand around in her hand, admiring the polished surface as she sat in the chair directly at Voldemort’s right. It was a seek, black wood called ebony, with a dragon heartstring core. 12 ½ inches with unyielding flexibility.* In the wood were engravings of leaves, and she loved the way it sat just right in her hand.

She could feel the curious stares of some of the other Death Eaters, but ignored them in favor of sliding her wand away and fidgeting with her silver ring on her right pointer finger. Mallory began glancing around the table, taking in all who were there. Across from her was an older looking man, probably around her grandfather’s age. He had black hair, darker skin, and sharp blue eyes. Next to him was a tall, pale man with long platinum blonde hair. He had the look of a posh man, and, in Mallory’s opinion, someone who looked down on others. Directly next to her was a man, also with pale skin, stringy, greasy hair, and a hooked nose. She avoided looking at his liquidy black eyes, purely on the instinct to not make eye-contact.

Mallory snapped her head to her left as Voldemort cleared his throat to start the meeting. She crossed her legs and began bouncing her foot as she listened to him.

“Many of you must be wondering who has joined us this evening.” he began. “She is Mallory Griffin, born in America to a pureblood father and a half-blooded mother. She is also,” he paused,  _ for dramatic effect _ Mallory thought, holding back a smirk. “My granddaughter.” The man sitting next to Mallory shot a quick, searching glance at her, and once more she avoided looking him in the eye. There was something about him that put her off.

“Mallory and I have talked, and she has agreed to attend Hogwarts, to move through the students and collect information from them. After all, students can be rather good at hiding things from their teachers.” Voldemort, Mallory noticed, sent a quick look at the man next to her. “We will, by September 1st, have two spys in the ranks of Hogwarts. You are dismissed.” It was short, shorter than most meetings that Mallory had heard of, but she was thankful for that. She practically sprang up from her seat as soon as she could.

“Mallory,” Voldemort said. “A quick word. You to Severus.”  _ Ah, so that’s what his name is. _ Mallory thought as the man who had been seated by her joined her and her grandfather. “Severus, I want no word of Mallory’s existence to reach Dumbledore’s ears. At Hogwarts, she will be known as a half-blooded witch who has been homeschooled by her mother until she was 13, then her father took over her education since then. I will not have her lineage be exposed, and her cover blown. Understood?” Severus nodded.

“Yes, my Lord.”  
“Good, you may leave.” Serverus gave a low bow to Voldemort, and a penetrating stare to Mallory, before he left.

“Now,” Voldemort said, turning to Mallory. “The house-elves have dropped your luggage off in your room. But I have one more thing for you.” Mallory watched, curious, as he pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were a pair of earrings. “These earrings have been crafted and spelled to keep any unwanted attention from your mind. We have not yet had time to for you to learn Occlumency, but these will suffice.`` He closed the box and handed it to her.

“Thank you.” she said. Voldemort rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Remember, you are there for the information. And-”

“Be careful what I say to others,” Mallory finished. “I will. I don’t plan on being ostracized because of who I’m related to. But I assume some of the Slytherins know?”

“Yes they do,” Voldemort confirmed. “And they have been sworn to secrecy. They will not be able to give you away, even on accident.”

“Alright,” Mallory said as she headed for the door. “The train leaves tomorrow, right?”

“Correct, at 11. Narcissa and Lucius will take you there.”

“Okay, good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is my actual wand that I got off of Pottermore. Pretty cool, right? What's yours?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!! I finished my Warrior Cats fanfic series, so now I can focus on this and my other one! I'll probably alternate between them.

When Mallory woke up the next morning, the first thing she saw was a bundle of brown and white fur on her bedside table, curious black eyes looking at her. She shot up, grabbed her glasses, and stared at the fuzzy creature. It was a ferret. Mallory stared at it a while longer, then noticed that it had a piece of paper in its mouth. It chittered and jumped on the bed, then set the paper on her lap. Slowly, still confused about why a ferret was in her room, she opened the letter and read;

_ Mallory, _

_ Hope you like this little guy, he’s not an ordinary ferret. He does look and act exactly like any other ferret of his kind, but this little bugger has a special ability. He can disappear and reappear at will, in any place he wants. Great way to send messages without them being intercepted. _

_ Lots of love, _

_ A _

Mallory looked back up at the ferret, who was now curled up in her lap, and giggled. She gently petted the furry animal and pressed her lips together, thinking.

“What should I name you…” she muttered. The ferret looked up. “Well, I got you from my dad, Apollo, so how about Laurel?” she looked at the ferret. He stood up on his hide legs and chattered once more, then began jumping around, limbs going spastic. Mallory smiled.

“You’re happy aren’t you? I’ve read ferrets do that when they’re happy. So you like the name Laurel?” the ferret chirped. “Laurel it is then!”

Mallory rushed downstairs, Laurel skipping over every other step as he followed. The blond was thankful that the house-elves had graciously brought all her stuff downstairs (They had nearly cried when she thanked them) and was now just carrying her wand (in its holster on her arm) and Laurel’s cozy travel cage.

“Here Laurel,” she called. “Up on my shoulder.” Laurel happily obliged and draped himself over her shoulder as she continued to rush downstairs. As her foot left the last step, she crashed into someone, and she barely was able to get her balance. Mallory steadied herself against the wall and met the eyes of who she just barreled into. It was Wormtail, one of her grandfather’s lackeys.

“Wormtail.” she said. “Sorry about that,” she checked her watch. “Oh,  _ aphòdeuma _ !” she cursed. “I’m going to be late! Sorry again!” She took off running down the halls to where the Malfoy’s entrance was.

“Wait, I’m supposed to run into a  _ wall _ ?” Mallory said, confused and really questioning the Malfoy's sanity.

“Yes,” Narcissa said patiently. “It’s magic, you see? Draco, you go first.” Mallory and Draco made eye contact. The two hadn’t seen much of each other, but Mallory really didn’t like his ‘holier than thou’ attitude, just because he was a pureblood didn’t mean he could be a jerk. Draco pushed his cart out and walked calmly through the wall, not even blinking as he passed through. Mallory shook her head.

“Still think it’s crazy.” she muttered as she rolled her trolley into position. She quickly walked forward and instinctively closed her eyes as the wall approached, and opened them to see Platform 9 ¾. “Woah.” she said, staring around. Draco was a little ways away, talking with a group of teens their age. He spotted her as his parents came through.

“Mallory,” he said. “This is Pansy,” a pug-faced girl with black hair narrowed her eyes at her. “Blaise,” an Italian-looking boy nodded at her. “Theodore,” a thin brunette boy raised a hand in greeting. “And Crabbe and Goyle.” two boys who looked like some thugs Mallory had seen in New York just stared stupidly at her.

“Hi.” she said. Pansy sniffed.

“What’s your surname?” she asked, though it sounded like an order. Mallory narrowed her eyes.

“And I should tell you why…?” the blonde responded. Mallory had a feeling this girl was going to get on her nerves during the school year. Pansy scoffed.

“We’ve got to know if we’re going to be hanging around a respectable pure-blood or a low-life mudblood. We can’t let dirty blood tarnish our reputation.” Mallory crossed her arms, blue-green eyes flaring.

“For your information,” Mallory replied in a clipped voice. “My mother was a half-blooded witch and my father was a pure-blood from the American Alina family. If you do your research, you’ll find that the Alinas’ date as far back as Ancient Greek times, and their blood has remained pure the entire time. My grandmother was a pure-blooded witch, and my mother’s father was a half-blood, so don’t worry your close-minded head, you’ll survive.” Blaise raised a hand to his mouth, fingers curled into a fist. It took Mallory a moment, but she realized the boy was trying to hide a smirk at her response. Pansy was glaring at her, but the blonde didn’t really care. She checked her watch.

“You know, the train’ll be leaving soon.” Mallory commented. “Are we just going to stand around staring at each other? Or are we leaving?” Draco folded his arms.

“We’ll leave.” he glanced at his parents, who were engaged in a conversation with another pair of parents. “Come on, let’s get on board.”

The group found a compartment on the train and put all their belongings in the top rack above them. Mallory flipped the catch on Laurel’s cage open and the ferret hopped out before settling into Mallory’s lap. The blonde ran a couple fingers down his back as an awkward silence filled the compartment.

“So…” Mallory began. “Anyone want to fill me in on Hogwarts? Didn’t get much time to learn about it.” Blaise gave Draco a look.

“You didn’t explain anything to her?” he asked. Draco scowled.

“I had other things to do.” Blasie rolled his eyes.

“Looks like I’ll do it then,” he muttered. “So, usually when a student joins late, they ride in the carriages with the rest of us, and get sorted before the first years do. You’ll meet Professor Mcgonagle before she goes to get the first years and she’ll bring you into the Great Hall. When the first years come in, like I said before, you’ll get sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.” Mallory nodded.

“Are there, like, criterias that one has to be to get into a house?” she questioned. Blasie nodded.

“Gryffindors are typically brave and chivilous, but, in my opinion, they're reckless and obnoxious. Hufflepuffs are known for being loyal and hard-working, though they’re known to be push-overs as well. Ravenclaws are creative and intelligent, and are the only house I like besides Slytherin. And maybe a few Hufflepuffs,” he added after a thought. “And then Slytherin, the house we’re all in, is the home to the cunning and ambitious.” Mallory slowly nodded, thinking. She would have to be very careful about which house she got into. She wasn’t entirely sure about what to make about Voldemort just yet, but she also didn’t want to be outright ostracized by the school (If Slytherin’s reputation was anything to go by, that would likely happen). Her instincts were tugging her in the direction of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, though Hufflepuff didn’t sound too bad. Gryffindor...she was pretty sure she didn’t cut it. She didn’t like upfront confrontation, and preferred to stick to the shadows and work her way around that way. So, between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The answer was obvious. If she got into Slytherin, it would be hard to gain the trust of students, since there was heavy prejudice against the house of the snake. But in Ravenclaw...she could work with that.

Draco stood up and stretched.

“I’m going out,” he announced. “Crabbe, Goyle, come with.” Draco’s lackeys followed him out of the compartment as Theodore rolled his eyes.

“Going to go bug Potter probably.” he said. “Can’t go five minutes without trying to get Golden Boy’s attention.”

“Potter?” Mallory echoed, instantly recognizing the name from her conversation with Apollo.

“Yeah,” Blaise said, tossing a chocolate frog to Pansy. “Harry Potter, 5th year Gryffindor, only known survivor of the killing curse, so of and so forth.” he opened a box of beans. “Draco, for some reason, thinks he just  _ has _ to hover around him every moment of every day.” Pansy glared at him.

“He does not!” she exclaimed. Blaise raised an eyebrow as Theodore said;

“What about all those times he literally yells Potter’s name from across the Great Hall? If that’s not actively seeking his attention, I don’t know what is.” Pansy, looking like she was unable to come up with an answer, sat back and fumed. Mallory sighed.

“I’ll go get him,” she offered. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to let him run his mouth off.” Theodore waved to the door.

“Good luck.” he said as the blonde left the compartment, Laurel settling down in his owner’s seat, watching the three Slytherins.

Mallory quickly walked down the corridor, eyes peeled for Draco. It wasn’t hard to find him. His platinum blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

“...I’ll be  _ dogging _ your-” Draco’s voice was cut off as Mallory said;

“Draco! What are you doing?” he turned towards her as she approached, and once Mallory reached his side, she saw who was in the compartment. A dirty-blonde haired girl with unusual pink glasses on her face, reading a magazine upside down, a round-faced boy holding a toad and potted plant, a bushy-haired girl with darker skin, a tall red-haired boy with lots of freckles, and a messy, black-haired boy with round glasses and dark skin.

“Draco,” she repeated. “What are you doing here?” she crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow as he fumbled for an answer.

“Just talking.” he responded after a bit.

“Talking?” she repeated. “Really? It didn’t sound like it.” she glanced at his robes. “Let me guess, showing off your status as a prefect again?” she sighed and rolled her eyes. “Give it a rest, won’t you?” she turned to the people in the compartment. “Sorry about him,” she said. The bushy-haired girl blinked, looking surprised before she replied saying;

“We’re used to it.” Mallory turned back to Draco, looking annoyed.

“So, you’re a bully then?” she said rhetorically. He didn’t respond. She glared at him.

“I’ll have you know  _ Draco _ that I despise bullies. I myself was bullied for a good chunk of my elementary years, and again in middle school.” she held a finger to his face. “ _ One _ word about you bullying someone, and you. Are. Dead.” Draco muttered a sorry and sped off, with Crabbe and Goyle clumsy following after him. There was a silence before the red-haired boy doubled over in laughter.

“Great Merlin!” he wheezed. “I’ve never,  _ never _ , seen Malfoy look as scared as he did then!” he gasped for breath. “Just who are you that Malfoy actually listens to you?” Mallory gave a quick smile.

“I’m the daughter of Asher Alina, rich, powerful, yada yada,” she waved a hand around. “Draco’s trying to stay on my good side, cause if I don’t like him, then my dad won’t. And that won’t be good for Malfoy Senior.”

“Damn right,” the black-haired boy said. “Malfoy’s father won’t be able to handle the blow to his pride if someone influential turned him down.” Mallory started.

“Oh, where are my manners?” she asked. “I’m Mallory Griffin, transfer student from America.” she gave a wave.

“I’m Hermione Granger,” the bushy-haired girl introduced herself. “And this is Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.” Luna gave her a vague look, Neville waved shyly, Ron was still recovering from his bout of laughter, and Harry gave her a tight smile.

“What houses are you in?” Mallory asked.

“Gryffindor.” everyone but Luna said. The dirty-blonde glanced up, humming.

“Wit beyond measure, is man’s greatest treasure.” she said airly. Everyone stared at her.

“Um, I think Luna’s saying that she’s in Ravenclaw.” Hermione supplied. “That’s the Ravenclaw motto.”

“Oh, okay.” Mallory said. “I’m hoping for Ravenclaw myself. I’ve always enjoyed learning and reading.”

Ron grinned.

“You’ll get along with Hermione alright.” he said. Hermione whacked his arm. “What? It’s true!” Mallory grinned and checked her watch.

“Ugh, gotta get back and get dressed.” she gave an exaggerated suffering moan. “Wish me luck!” she closed the compartment door and hurried back to the compartment she shared with the Slytherins.


End file.
